The present invention relates subsurface watering and in particular to an improved sub surface emitter.
The advantages of subsurface watering, especially in dry climates, has long been recognized. Conventional watering using sprinklers is often less than 50 percent efficiency due to evaporation. Watering using sprinklers further germinates seeds from weeds resulting in undesirable growth in garden areas. Use of weed killer after the growth of weeds begins often accumulates chemicals in the soil preventing later grow of decorative plants. Releasing water under a ground surface prevents the evaporation of water potentially raising efficiency to close to 100 percent and leave the surface dry to reduce or prevent weeds.